Can Their Love Survive?
by MizzLeaMichelle
Summary: It's a normal day for Lucy Heartfilia. Unless you consider having a random pain in your chest appear and then the guy that you like confessing to you to be normal. Anyway they soon find something wrong with Lucy which will test the strength of Natsu's love. Can their love survive? Sorry for the bad summary but give it a chance please! Nalu but might change later...


**Hello everyone! Before the story starts I just want to say that I'm really grateful that you guys even decided to read the first story that I have ever written! It was really fun to write and I hope you all really enjoy it! Oh and I also want to thank my awesome Beta rlb190 for making this story even more awesome! So once again I thank you all and I hope you guys really like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia walked down the streets of Fiore, her destination: Fairy Tail.

She was walking briskly through the street, seeing the familiar sights and replying to the occasional Hello that was so often thrown her way.

Yet, Lucy felt tensed and worried because she couldn't help but think of the incident that occurred earlier that morning...

_Flashback..._

_Lucy woke up and let out a big yawn._

_She looked outside the window and was happy to see that it was going to be a sunny day. She got up from her bed and began humming to herself as she changed to her usual outfit._

_She brushed her hair as she decided if she should ask Cancer to cut her hair when she felt a sudden pain in her chest_

_At first Lucy thought it was heart burn but the pain suddenly grew and it felt like a thousand needles were stabbing her in the chest._

_Lucy quickly crumpled to the floor and she gripped her chest, hoping that the pain would go away._

_Tears started to spill out of her eyes as the pain intensified. Like on scale of 1-10 it was a 20!_

_However, the agonizing pain suddenly stopped._

_Lucy panted heavily as she rose from the floor and wiped her tears away._

_**What the hell was that? **__She thought in a state of worry. __**Should I tell someone? **__She thought to herself. Lucy merely shook her head, and slowly finished getting dressed._

_She left her apartment warily, hoping no other attacks occurred..._

**Present**

Lucy shook her head and decided not to think about it.

If the pain didn't really seriously harm her, why worry aboutit?

She continued to stroll down the street until she arrived at Fairy Tail.

She walked into the guild and cried happily," Hello minna!"

They all greeted her back and continued what they were doing.

Lucy sat next to the bar and saw her favorite bar tender in the world, Mirajane.

"Good Morning Lucy," Mira said happily with her usual gorgeous smile plastered on her face.

"Morning Mira!" Lucy replied as she read through the menu, although she already knew what she wanted.

"Mira can I have a va-," Lucy began to say but was interrupted by Mira who gave Lucy a vanilla shake because she already knew what Lucy wanted (she ordered it EVERYDAY)

"Arigato Mira," Lucy said, smiling.

"No problem!" Mira said as she diverted her attention to the messy bar.

Lucy began sipping on her shake, enjoying the sweet flavor that it created in her mouth.

At the same moment, Natsu had entered the guild nervously.

His eyes searched the guild and they didn't stop until they found his target: Lucy.

For months, he had slowly started to realize the growing attraction and love he had felt for his lovely Lucy. _**  
**_

The way she laughed or how she smiled at him never failed to make Natsu's heart race uncontrollably.

However Natsu had never wanted to confess because he was afraid that he would get rejected.

But, that all changed when he had stumbled across Lucy getting confessed to.

He had quickly hidden from view but his heart practically stopped from fear that Lucy would say yes.

But when he heard Lucy's response, he had to control himself from running out of his hiding spot and giving her a big kiss on the lips.

The words that she said were still engraved in his mind.

Those wonderful words that Lucy had said were: _Gomen but I've been in love with the guy who brought me to Fairy Tail. If it makes you feel any better I doubt he will ever feel the same..._

Lucy was far from the truth and today Natsu was going to prove it to her.

Natsu slowly approached Lucy and then tapped her shoulder._**  
**_

She spun around and gave him that wonderful smile that he loved so much.

"What's up Natsu?" Lucy asked happily.

Natsu cleared his throat and loudly said," I have something to say to you."

The whole guild turned to see what commotion Natsu was causing and Lucy sat there nervously, not sure what was going on.

"Lucy I'm just going to blunt and say this... I really like you…" Natsu said loudly.

The whole guild gasped and in the distance you could hear Mira's squeals of joy.

"I KNEW IT! LAKI YOU OWE ME 30 JEWELS!" yelled Levy. The purple haired mage across the guild groaned. "How could I have been so wrong about love?!"

Lucy was stunned but then crushed the happiness that was welling up inside of her. (and the awkwardness of people betting on her love-life)

But, of course he didn't mean that kind of like, obviously he meant the friend kind of like.

"You really shouldn't say those things Natsu. People will misinterpret that. You actually mean to say that you only like me as a friend." She tried to correct him

The whole guild was stunned. "HA! Said Laki.

They all thought that Lucy could have never been as dense as Natsu but they all were starting to reevaluate that assumption.

Natsu shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Lucy. I'll explain in more detail so you can understand what I mean."

Natsu quickly stepped up and placed his mouth over hers.

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized that Natsu was actually kissing her. It was a tender kiss, a little shy, but she could still his love coming from it.

"I like you in that way." Natsu said as he broke apart from the kiss. "HA YOUR FACE!" yelled Levy at Laki.

Lucy's face flushed a crimson red and Natsu let out a small chuckle.

He embraced her and then whispered in her ear, "Will you go out with me?"

Tears spilled out of Lucy's eyes as she gave him a loving kiss.

"Of _course_ I will go out with you, you idiot!" Lucy replied, not containing her grin.

The guild cheered and celebrated the newly formed couple. (Except for Laki, of course)

Lucy stood by Natsu's side and couldn't help but thing that no one could ruin this moment for her.

She was right, no one could ruin the moment,

except herself.

Lucy let out shriek of pain as she dropped to the floor and gripped her chest.

Natsu caught her before she fell to the ground, and yelled for Wendy.

Lucy coughed and coughed hard, until blood spurted from her mouth, leaving a small trail of blood down her chin.

Wendy had rushed next to her, and tried to heal her but was not successful, Lucy was still hacking her lungs out. "You need to take her to the magic hospital!" Wendy said, panicked.

That was the last thing Lucy heard, because her eyes rolled back and darkness consumed her.

* * *

**How did you guys like the cliff hanger! If you want to find out what happened to Lucy you are just going to have to wait until the next chapter XD! I hope you guys all liked it and I will try to update as soon as possible. Please leave a review so I know you guys either hate the story or hopefully like it! :)**


End file.
